Murder
by LexiCad
Summary: Katie Bell, Bill Weasley, and death.


A/N: Written for Atri's random challenge at the now-dead _Scribio_. Challenge terms: Katie Bell, Bill Weasley, and death. Atri says it was supposed to be angsty-death, but she didn't specify, so this is her fault. There also wasn't supposed to be interference from other characters, but Fred just wormed his way into it. I'm in a Fred-loving mood since DH. But then, who isn't? Anyways, it's kinda hard to have Fred without George.

In regards to the story, I apologize in advance. Look on the bright side: it's very short.

Title: Murder

Author: LexiCad

Summary: Katie Bell, Bill Weasley, and death.

* * *

Bill Weasley had long since become used to finding his brothers' friends all over the Burrow at random times during the summer. His Mum was very welcoming to all of them, regardless of age or gender. That was why he wasn't surprised to come downstairs one morning and find a pouting teenaged girl at the kitchen table.

"Morning," he said to her, moving to the stove to make tea. After living on his own in Egypt for several years, he had perfected the tea-making process. The first year had been a little rocky, of course, but by now it was wonderful. Usually. Aside from the occasional mishap.

But that wasn't his fault. Really, who expects a scorpion in their tea leaves, anyway?

"Morning," the girl sighed in return.

"You're...Katie, right?" Bill guessed. "Friend of the twins?"

"That's right," Katie nodded. "Not sure about the friend thing, though."

"What have my brothers done now?" Bill asked, leaning against the counter.

"That awful demon masquerading as a boy named Fred killed Bobby!" Katie said angrily.

Bill blinked. First thought: Fred killed someone. Second thought: It's surprisingly unsurprising. Third thought: who's Bobby?

"Who's Bobby?" Bill asked aloud. As the wonderful older brother he was, he would give Fred some time to escape before Katie could call any Aurors. Then, he would wait a few hours before telling Mum.

In response, Katie held up a small rock.

Bill blinked again.

"A rock?" he asked.

"He was my _pet_ rock!" Katie wailed. "He had a smiley face and everything! Then Fred tossed him in the pond. It took me two hours to fish Bobby out."

"Oh," Bill said.

Really, what could one say to that? Bill busied himself with pouring his tea as Katie continued to mutter about how awful Fred was. She seemed to be working herself up to a good rant, and Bill hoped for Fred's sake that the twins wouldn't pick today of all days to get up early.

Unfortunately and inexplicably, they did. Bill had just sat down when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and then Fred and George entered the kitchen.

"You!" Katie exclaimed when she saw them.

"Morning, Kate," the twins said.

Katie lept to her feet.

"I'm going to kill you," she shrieked, launching herself at them. "And your twin too, 'cause I'm too angry to tell which is which!"

"Woah!" George said as all three of them hit the ground. "What's got you so worked up?"

"You killed Bobby!" Katie yelled, hitting Fred with the rock she was still holding. "Bobby murderer!"

"She's gone crazy!" Fred said in mock fright. "Run, George, save yourself!"

"I can't let her hurt you, Fred," George pretended to sob as he grabbed Katie around the waist and pushed her away. "Save us, Bill!"

"I'm on her side," Bill said, pointing at Katie. "Carry on."

The three teenagers got to their feet and turned to stare at Bill.

"He's picking a stranger over us?" Fred gasped.

"That's cold," Katie said, shaking her head. "I forgive you, Fred. With such an unsupportive family, I can see how you'd turn to murder."

"So, in a way," George said consideringly. "It's kinda Bill's fault that Bobby's dead."

"Wait, what?" Bill said, looking at him. "Leave me out of this."

"No, I think he's right," Katie nodded. "You thinkin' what I'm thinking, boys?"

"Tackle!" the twins yelled, and all three of them lept on Bill.

Things degenerated from there, and Bill was only saved when Mrs. Weasley came downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that kind of didn't fit the challenge very well. I blame Damien, he was being unsupportive earlier, so I tackled him, and then I figured that it seemed a twinsish thing to do, turn the blame onto an unsuspecting bystander. 


End file.
